Miki's Introduction
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: Rin and Len are the first Vocaloids to meet Miki, and everything is going well until Neru informs Rin that Miku's newest song is already more popular than Story of Evil. Rin then sees an opportunity to add a new member to her 'Green is the Enemy' club.


Miki's Introduction

"Len! We have a new Vocaloid coming today!" called Rin as she ran into the room she shared with her counterpart. "She's gonna be sooooo cute, I just know it!"

Len, who had been staring intently at the computer screen on the desk in front of him, looked up from his laptop, his eyes not revealing much interest. Rin didn't even want to know what he'd been doing that had him so annoyed to be interrupted. The boy said, "Let's hope we have someone who's like Luka-nee instead of you and Miku-nee" as he gazed at Rin's flat chest.

Rin's cheeks caught aflame as she crossed her arms over her chest and shouted, "Shut up! It's not my fault I was designed this way! Not all girls are like Luka-nee or Meiko-oneesan or Haku-oneesan!" Stupid Len! It was like this every time! Why did he always compare her to them?

"That's too bad," sighed Len. He swung around in his chair to look at the blonde-haired girl. "So, any idea what this girl looks like?"

As he had suspected, Rin completely forgot about what they'd been discussing and instead broke out into a smile. "I don't know, but she's gonna be so cute, I just know it! She's going to be our onee-chan, like Miku-nee and Luka-nee!"

Len rolled his eyes. "Are we ever going to get a younger Vocaloid?"

"We have Yuki-chan," pointed out Rin. "Miku-nee and Gakupo-oniichan are going to meet her and Kiyoteru-oniisan this morning." Rin frowned, realizing she'd let Len lead her off topic. "Anyway, we're supposed to get to be the first ones to meet Miki-oneesan. Master told me to get you and then we could go meet her."

"No thanks," Len said flatly as he turned back to his computer.

Rin gazed at him irritably and released an annoyed breath. Why was he so _annoying_? He had such a nice, sweet voice. You'd expect his personality to be the same. But, _no_. She was stuck rooming with this self-involved, rude, obnoxious boy. So, knowing there was only one option, Rin pounced on Len, sending both of them across the room on the rolling chair he'd been sitting on, far away from the computer, and glared at him, their faces inches apart.

"You have to come or I don't get to meet her," she growled. Len simply gazed back at her, unfazed by her threatening gaze. They gazed eye to eye, neither one accepting defeat by turning their gaze away. After a little bit longer, Len smirked, and idea forming in his head.

"You know, if you wanted to be that close," he began, his arms looping around Rin's neck, "you could have just asked." He tugged her forward, his eyes predatory as he leered at her. However, Rin quickly freed herself from him and made her way to the door. She cast an annoyed look at him over her shoulder, not even a little flustered by his flirtation. She'd become so used to it that it no longer fazed her.

"You get nothing from me until we go meet Miki-oneesan," were her last words before leaving the room. Len watched where she'd left, simultaneously amused and annoyed. Rin could be so stubborn sometimes. Then again, that was what he found so cute and irresistible about her.

Before Rin realized it, Len's arm was looped around her shoulder as they walked down the hallway. She hadn't heard him come up. She grinned at him. "Decided to come along?"

Len shrugged. "You left me no choice. I was going to be deprived had I not come along. Anyway, maybe I can see past this Miki-chan's flatness."

Rin rolled her eyes. He was _unbelievable_. "Miki-oneesan, not Miki-chan," was all she bothered to say as they walked.

"Yeah yeah."

"Hand higher up, Len."

"Right."

. . .

Rin let out a squeal of joy when she first saw Miki. The new Vocaloid was so incredibly cute! And the cowlick in her hair just made it so much cuter! How adorable could one girl be? Rin couldn't bare to speak a word until she could hear what promised to be a gorgeous, adorable voice from her newest onee-san.

Miki, who had been waiting in the entry room of the Vocaloids building for someone to come get her, spun around, her hair-a colour that was like a mix between orange, red, and pink- flying around her. And then, words fell from her mouth in a voice just as gorgeous as Rin had imagined. "Are you Rin and Len?"

Rin's eyes sparkled with excitement at seeing the new Vocaloid. Len looked at her and, certain that she was completely out of it, cast a smile at Miki. He sauntered over to the new Vocaloid and cast her a dazzling smile.

"I'm Len, and that's my partner, Rin, but we're not exclusive, so don't feel you have to hold back your feelings."

Miki looked uncertain on how to react, so she looked to Rin for assistance, but Rin was too busy taking note of every single detail about Miki. Miki was left with no help, so she gazed at Len apologetically. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you're talking about, but I was told you and Rin would show me around."

Len grinned wolfishly at her. "Well, see, Rin's not feeling well, so I'll be taking care of you instead today. Let me show you to my room." He wrapped his hand around Miki's waist and started guiding her out of the entry room.

"Don't you mean show me to _my_ room?"

"Well, either one works for me, but I'm not sure how well the bed is set up in your room."

"Eh?" squeaked Miki, completely at a loss for what to say. She didn't want to be rude since Len was being so kind as to guide her, but she couldn't help but cast one last hopeful glance at Rin, who was still watching her with sparkling eyes. She felt a tug on her waist.

"C'mon, we haven't got long till Rin gets over the initial shock of your cuteness overdose."

And then suddenly his hand was gone from around her waist and Miki was shocked to see Len on the ground, face-planting into the floor. Rin stood over his, vexation vividly glowing on her face. She turned her annoyed gaze to Miki.

"Step away so he can't see under your dress. He's a pervert and totally not harmless," warned the younger girl.

Miki nodded her understanding, relieved that the other girl was no longer in a comatose state.

. . .

"And this is the dining room," said Rin, gesturing inside a room for Miki to look. Len lagged behind them, a little sluggish from the head-bashing earlier, as Rin conducted a full tour of the building for Miki. Everything was going well, and Rin was really hitting it off with this new Vocaloid. Maybe she and Miki could be good friends, better friends than she and Miku were. After all, she and Miku were constantly at war since they both had so many popular songs, but Rin would never have to worry about that with Miki, since Miki had no Len to boost her appeal.

This was where Rin's train of thought was headed when she received a phone call from Neru. Maybe Neru-nee wanted to meet Miki, too! Rin and Neru had been growing closer in the last little while, so she didn't mind sharing Miki with her.

"What's up?" she asked as she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Update on Miku's new song," said Neru. "It's already reached more Mylists than Story of Evil has in its entire run. What are we gonna do about this? Rin?"

Rin froze, anger bubbling in her blood. She and Len had put their hearts and souls into those songs, and Miku barely had to try to make something just as popular!

"Rin?" came Miki's voice. The new girl gazed at her curiously, her innocence twinkling in her eyes. Then an idea popped into Rin's head, and she smiled.

"Hey, Miki, wanna join a club?" questioned Rin.

Miki tipped her head to the side. "A club? What about?"

Rin made eye contact with Len, and they shared knowing looks. "Let's just say our slogan is 'Green is the Enemy.'"

. . .

It hadn't taken long to convince Miki of how much of a glory hog Miku was, and Miki had been eager to make a fast impression on Miku and to let her know that she was going to have a new rival. Rin had shared her idea with Len, and he'd left to spread word around to the other Vocaloids that Miku was looking to have everyone decorate her wall. What Len left out was that Miku had no idea this was happening.

So, when Miku came into her room from another recording an hour later, she let out a screech when she saw her room. Len fell to his knees laughing, and Rin doubled over beside him. Miki stood in front of her favourite part of their work, smiling innocently.

Miku's plain wall had before only been decorated with one thing: the words "Miku Rules" with a star in the middle. Now, every single Vocaloid had left their mark on the wall, either with a signature, a comment, or a sketch of their character item. But it was Miki's signature that stood out the most. In a paint colour matching her hair, she'd crossed out the first _u_ in the "Miku Rules" and had written an _i_ above it to change the phrase into "Miki Rules."

In greeting, Miki winked at Miku and said, "Nice to meet you, Miku. I'm your new rival."

**Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading my first fanfic! This story was actually based on a drawing my friend made, which was basically described in the second last paragraph. Anyway, this was just a short one-shot that I wrote for fun. Hope you liked it! Please review! And, for those you don't know, Mylist is basically like favouriting videos on Nico.**


End file.
